This invention relates to angle plates.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for securing together a pair of opposing angle plates which are each mounted on one of an opposing pair of flange connectors that are each attached to the end of a different one of the opposing ends of a pair of sheet metal ducts.
Connection assemblies for air ducts are well known in the art. See, for example, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,000. In a conventional connection assembly a first duct has a rectangular end. A second duct also has a rectangular end with a shape and dimension equivalent to that of the end of the first duct. The end of the first duct is positioned near and opposing the end of the second duct. Each duct end includes four interconnected linear duct edges which collectively define a rectangle. Each coterminating pair of duct edges is normal or perpendicular. A rectilinear flange connector is mounted on each edge of the duct ends. Consequently, the end of the first duct has four flange connectors. Each connector is mounted on a different one of the edges at the end of the first duct. Similarly, the end of the second duct has four flange connectors. Each connector is mounted on a different one of the edges of the end of the second duct. The flange connectors on the end of the first duct are parallel to and adjacent the flange connectors on the end of the second duct.
A first pair of the flange connectors on the end of the first duct are parallel and spaced apart. The remaining or second pair of the flange connectors on the end of the first duct are also parallel and spaced apart. The first pair of flange connectors on the first duct is perpendicular to the second pair of flange connectors on the first duct. Each of the first pair of flange connectors includes two ends. Each of these ends (1) is adjacent an end of one of the second pair of flange connectors, and (2) is connected with an angle plate to the adjacent end of one of the second pair of flange connectors. Consequently, there are a total of four angle plates used on the end of the first duct. An aperture is formed through each angle plate.
In a manner identical to that just described for the first duct, a first pair of the flange connectors on the end of the second duct are parallel and spaced apart. The remaining or second pair of the flange connectors on the end of the second duct are also parallel and spaced apart. The first pair of flange connectors on the second duct is perpendicular to the second pair of flange connectors on the second duct. Each of the first pair of flange connectors includes two ends. Each of these ends (1) is adjacent an end of one of the second pair of flange connectors, and (2) is connected with an angle plate to the adjacent end of one of the second pair of flange connectors. The angle plates are mounted at the corners of the duct. Consequently, there are a total of four angle plates used on the end of the second duct. An aperture is formed through each angle plate.
Each angle plate on the end of the first duct is in registration with, contacts, and opposes an angle plate on the end of the second duct such that (1) the aperture formed in the angle plate on the first duct is in registration with the aperture formed in the angle plate on the second duct, and (2) a bolt can be passed through the apertures which are in registration and a nut used to secure together the opposing, contacting, registered angle plates. While using a nut and bolt forms a secure connection between opposing angle plates (and between the flange connectors in which the plates are mounted), inserting the bolts is labor intensive, especially when many duct sections are installed in a building or in a plurality of buildings.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for securing together pairs of opposing angle plates in which each angle plate is mounted on the end of a different duct section.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for connecting the opposing, adjacent ends of a pair of air ducts.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved connection method and apparatus which significantly reduces the time required to connect the opposing ends of a pair of ducts.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved connector assembly for a pair of angle plates which permits the plates to be rapidly disconnected.